


On the Couch

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long days work, nothing's better than some time with Benedict on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Couch

Couch Smut for anon.  
After a busy day there is nothing better than sitting down with your husband Benedict on the sofa. You both were watching a movie, things in the movie were getting heated. You cut your eyes ice to Ben but looked back straight ahead as you saw him look to you. He grabbed your hand and pulled it to get you to slide over to him closer. Once he had you by his side he took his other hand and rubbed small circles on your thigh while the arm around you rubbed your arm gently.   
"Love." He said in a tone that got you to look at him. He smiled and looked to your lips. He started to kiss you softly, then passion grew and the kisses grew harder. Your hands found the way to his button up shirt and started hastily unbuttoning it and pulling it off of him. You rubbed his chest as you both still were kissing passionately. He unbuttoned your jeans and you leaned back against the back of the sofa to make it easier for you. He slipped his hand just under your panties and placed his hand on your lower abdomen before reaching up to slide your top off. You pulled it over your head and then Ben reached around and unhooked your bra, it released and he pulled it off of you and throw it over his head. Heavy breaths and moans filled the room. He played and rubbed your breast with purpose, it was gentle but sexy. He kissed and sucked your nipples and you moaned loudly at the feeling. Grabbing your waist and standing you up he helped pull your jeans down. You unbutton his jeans and slid his cock out, you leaned down to kiss it before he patted his lap.  
"Sit." He spoke softly. You straddled him and began to dry hump him, you felt yourself finally growing wetter. Ben pushed you off of him and then stood up, he pulled his jeans off and you pulled your panties off quickly.  
"Fuck." He said as he looked over your beautiful body. You lay back on the sofa and he leaned over you. Kissing and sucking your neck then he rolled you off and he sat back on the couch to allow you to straddle him and take him into your warmth. You went up and down, harder and harder faster and faster. You pulled out him and he stood.  
"On your knees…" He pointed to the couch. You got on your knees on the sofa and he stood behind you, sliding his length back into you. He pounded you hard and deep. You both moaned and gasped at the pleasure that you both shared. He pulled out again and you lay back on your back on the sofa. Ben entered you once more and humped slowly before taking your ankles and raising them up in the air.   
He went deeper, “Fuck!!! Benedict!!” You screamed. He grunted and pushed harder into you and made you come with the best orgasm in weeks. He pulled out and stroked himself and came all over your belly, his warmth covered your stomach.   
"Fuck ______." He growled as he released. You smiled wide and saw the sparkle return to his eyes. He lay onto of you and finished back where he started, your lush lips that he loved to suck and nibble.


End file.
